


Oops!

by cruisedirector, CyberMum



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Sexual Fantasy, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-02
Updated: 2002-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/pseuds/cruisedirector, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberMum/pseuds/CyberMum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A comic sequel to "Bronze Statues."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops!

Ensign Paris looked around  
To make sure he wasn't found  
By his feisty Klingon mate  
With whom he'd often copulate.  
His recent view of his superior  
Had made her somehow seem inferior.  
He now aspired to something more  
And so he skulked inside the door  
Of Janeway's holodeck retreat  
Hoping that he might meet  
The object of his new desire  
Who'd lately set his loins afire.  
Da Vinci's room was all aglow  
The candles lit, the fire low.  
A soft wind added to the mood  
The scent of roses did exude  
An aura of romance and love  
That wrapped around him like a glove.  
So Tom began to lose his grip  
He actually began to strip  
His jacket, boots, and more removed  
As each came off his mood 'improved.'  
His thoughts of Janeway did effect  
A certain organ to erect.  
So Tom laid back and fantasized  
About some scenes that could arise  
If Kathryn were to recreate  
Her previously undressed state.  
So rapt was he in fantasy  
When She came in he didn't see  
So totally did his dreams encroach  
He didn't hear her quiet approach  
So warm was his engorg-ed shaft  
He didn't even feel the draft  
Of Janeway's famous icy stare  
The one referred to as 'the glare.'  
But that all changed with one small phrase  
That he'd remember all his days  
"Mr. Paris, if you please  
You may stand down now...  
At Ease."


End file.
